


The Rise Of Ray

by Nineintheforest



Series: Spin Off of The Legend Of Tuxedo Cat [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: More serious than roleplay war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineintheforest/pseuds/Nineintheforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving ZombieClan, Ray sets on an adventure to find a place where he belongs. He meets an unlikely ally in his journey, and a new goal is discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Crying Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Tuxedo Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633740) by [Nineintheforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineintheforest/pseuds/Nineintheforest), [RainbowHoodGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoodGirl/pseuds/RainbowHoodGirl). 



> This a spin off of The Legend Of Tuxedo Cat made by Rainbowhoodgirl and I. Check her works for the original series. Also, this is going to be more serious than the original works.

Ray was walking through the thick forest he had come across after running away from his deceased father's clan, ZombieClan. Although he had served that Clan as their leader and made them great again, he always felt unwanted, extraneous. Somehow he felt like he was meant for more than being the leader of a doomed Clan. A moon ago he had decided to run away from camp, and leave ZombieClan to fend for themselves. He would miss the loyalty of his warriors, but this feeling needed to be quenched as soon as possible.

After what felt like an eternity to Ray, he decided to rest underneath one of the thicker trees he was able to find. Once he was settled in he decided to go over the events that had led him to be leader of the now leaderless Clan, the events that had started it all. But before he could start thinking straight he heard the rustle of a bush nearby.

“Who's there? Show yourself or I’ll have no other choice than to shred you to pieces” Ray hissed in the direction of the mysterious sound. Almost at once a small shape came out of the bush, it wasn’t a predator as Ray had expected, but a kit no older than the newest apprentice. His pelt was as dark as the night itself, but with closer inspection Ray was able to make out two small marks underneath it’s left eye, similar to what Ray had seen coming out of the human form of his sister’s eyes…a watery substance, what had Rainy said they were called? Tears, she was crying. His thoughts were interrupted by the kit's voice calling him.

“I..I am sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you. I am just…” His voice started to trail off as he saw the kit's face wincing. Although Ray knew better than to go off trusting any cat he met, he couldn’t help but feel pity for this poor kit.

“You didn’t scare me,” said Ray trying to sound as kind as possible so the kit wouldn’t see him as a threat, “what's your name little kit?”

“My name's Crypelt…” said the kit shyly. “I got my name because of-“

“Of the tear-like scars underneath your eyes…” finished Ray, uneasily.

“I wasn’t born with them….” admitted Crypelt.“My leader made them..”

“Leader? So you come from a Clan?” asked Ray. At once panic grew inside him as he recognized that he might be in this unknown Clan's territory. “Am I in your territory..?”

“We..we are a moons away from the territory….my mother and I left. We were trying to look for a place were we could live happily, maybe find a kinder Clan that would take us in. Of course, that was before…before she was killed.” Ray could see the pain that Crypelt had to endure to say those last couple of words. He guessed that they had left after the Clan leader gave Crypelt the horrible markings that gave him his name. Yet he did not dare ask why and how the leader made those scars nor how his mother had died.

“You know, I left my Clan too.” admitted Ray. When he saw Crypelt's eyes lit up with curiosity he decided that he might as well tell the whole story, it would help him clear his mind too. “My name’s Ray by the way, apparently I was named after my father saw a single ray of sunshine pierce through the clouds after a battle against our enemies, RainbowClan, the day I was born,” said Ray.

“RainbowClan? That sounds like a Clan full of sparkles and bright colored cats,” teased Crypelt.

“Oh and it is, but don’t let that fool you. They are a powerful Clan that should not be taken lightly, after all, they killed my father, Tux, when he was at the peak of his life” And with that Ray started to drown Crypelt on the story of how his father had been bitten by the treacherous zombie cat Eternal Flame, Tux's rebellion against him, which later led to the formation of ZombieClan, and the war between Eternal Flame's army and that of the newly formed Clan. He then told Crypelt of the rise of RainbowClan, lead by Eternal Flame's sister, Rainy. Ray explained Rainy's unusual fur to the young kit.

“So is she a rainbow cat..?” asked Crypelt.

“That is what she calls herself, yes,” answered Ray. He then told the kit of the war between the two Clans, where Tux was killed, where Rainy had killed her own brother, and how Rose, Ray’s sister, had decided to join RainbowClan's ranks as a human.

“A what?” asked Crypelt. It hadn’t come to Ray’s mind that the kit had never heard the term ‘human’ before.

“Uh…you know, Twolegs, Upwalkers, Longlegs, Flat-Faces, everyone has a different name for them, but hopefully you get the idea of who they are with those examples.”

“But, why would she want to be that? What did Rainy offered to her?”

“Nothing..” whispered Ray, almost to himself. Growing up his sister, Rose, and him had always been so close. Yet, once Tux started telling them about the powerful cats with powers beyond their imaginations Rose seemed to always wanted to be one of those cats. Ray never understood why. When Rainy had offered her to become a human, to Ray’s surprise, Rose had accepted almost at once. Ray pushed the thoughts away as he saw Crypelt staring deeply at him, expecting more from the orange-pelted cat.

“And now that you know all my secrets, how about you share yours, Crypelt?” joked Ray. He knew this kit had gone through so much to tell him. He realized that he would be making the poor kit relieve horrible memories.

“….well my mother…I am not completely sure she is dead..” answered Crypelt to Ray’s surprise.


	2. The Coral Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to not continue with the story from the last chapter and instead will be introducing a new character every new chapter (with the exception of the next chapter, which will pick up from this one) in preparation of RW3. Hope you enjoy!

“Would you hurry up Crypelt? You may already be a warrior, but you sure as heck walk at the pace of a kit” called Ray from a couple of tail-lengths ahead of the crying warrior, Crypelt. About a year had passed since their first meeting, a year in which their connection became one that could only be associated with kin. After learning the truth about Crypelt's clan, the “death” of his mother, and why he had ran away, Ray decided that although he needed to establish a new clan there was no point in taking over NightClan. So, they traveled at the opposite direction from where he met Crypelt, training him on the ways of ZombieClan along the way. 

“I am sorry, I just keep smelling something weird” cried Crypelt from behind. He had not only grown in size during their journey, but also in spirit. During their journey Crypelt had been the one to persuade most of the now SunClan cats to join, and although he had only been an apprentice when the Clan was formed, Ray had awarded his loyalty and effort by making him his deputy. This had not been a popular decision among the newly formed Clan, but Crypelt had proved himself more than once by avoiding countless wars from rogues or cats who wanted to stablish in SunClan territory. What none of the SunClan cats knew was that a battle that not even their beloved deputy Crypelt could avoid was looming over the horizon. A battle against an enemy that Ray had hoped never to see again. 

“Of course you smell something weird, this is new territory we are exploring” said Ray. Over the last couple of moons more and more kits had been born in SunClan. Ray had decided that more kits meant more needed fresh-kill, and the only way to get that was by expanding their territory.

“Hey, Ray. Remember you told me that I used to twitch a lot in my sleep?” ventured Crypelt, catching up to Ray. 

“Yeah, I used to think you were sick or something. But then you suddenly just stopped. Why do you ask? Did you finally figure out what happened?”

“Well, I always knew, but now I feel that it is time to tell you. I used to have some dreams wh-“ suddenly Crypelt was cut off by a loud rustle in some nearby trees. Instantly Crypelt stopped his confession and dropped low into a crouch position. The smell he had picked up earlier filled the air around them. A smell of an unknown creature mixed with some healing herbs that he recognized. 

Ray had picked it up too, crouching he slowly crept toward the source of the noise. Just then a pair of blue eyes and a muzzle ventured out of the bush. This was no unknown creature to Ray, this was a dog!  
Slowly the dog ventured more and more into the clearing into which Ray and Crypelt stood. It wasn’t a large dog like Ray had expected, it was no larger than the biggest cat Ray had seen in his life. 

“Hey Ray, this is one large cat,” said Crypelt in a friendly tone, yet he did not dare to leave his guard down. Just then the creature did something that shouldn’t had caught Ray so off-guard. He had seen stranger things before, but those days were long behind him and he had lived a normal life from then. Ray looked over to Crypelt, who seemed to not be bothered by the situation, still thinking that this creature was an unusually large cat. The creature talked!

“Hi, my name is Coral” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but it's all I could write without losing inspiration.


End file.
